The Fight of a Blue Ryuu
by Kitsunenomen
Summary: my first escaflowne fic! i've seen the whole series and i have yet to write a fic untill now! about my charrie Aoi... and if you wish to know more... Read it! R


The flight of the blue haired ryuu. Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne.... but I do own my special blue haired charrie, *Huggles Aoiroryuu* Warning.. Maybe lemon latter on... not sure now... but maybe just a little hinting..   
  
Chapter one: a curious bond   
  
"Aoi get back here now!" "Why? I'm not your slave... I'm your mercenary... I'll leave without pay" Came the angered words of a blue haired her.. Her face flushed slightly from running. Who had first shouted at her stood before her... Dilandou.... he was currently also red in the face... from chasing her. "Your still on my pay you need to come back!" "I'm not one of your ryuu slayers.... I'm a MERCENARY!" "Folken's going to be angry" He muttered running a thin hand though his silvery hair. "I don't care! Don't you get it!? I quit! I don't care if he wants me to hunt down emperor dornkirk himself!" "Fine then leave for all I care!" "Good that's what I wanted to do! Sayonara dilandou!" She finally shouted stalking off... he watched her quietly. Her short spiky blue hair swaying lightly as she walked off... she wore a dark gray tunic shirt and plain pants... she carried nothing... but a sword. He sighed angrily walking back towards his guymelef. She angrily stormed off though the forest... not really watching where she was going... Hours later: She sighed angrily looking around... it was getting dark and currently her guymelef was back at the damn floating castle. Slowly she looked about nervously now... gray blue eyes flashing in a sudden glassy fear. She was lost... quietly she spotted a pond. As she sat down next to his she sighed slightly again removing her thick leather shoes. Placing her feet in the water just to sit for a while.. A sudden noise made her freeze... the ominous sound of an unsheathing blade. The sword as roughly pressed against her back, dull side as to not hurt her too bad she didn't look at her assailant. Until he curiously asked, "oh.. You're a girl" He... removed the sword sheathing it quickly. "Yes.. Yes I am" She glared at him... who ever he was.. He had long blonde hair and a tall frame. She put her shoes back on standing.. She barely reached his shoulder. "Not lost are you?" "No I'm not..." She stated angrily... how dare he think that? Her lost... ok this was a pathetic lie. "I'm fine" She stated starting to walk off. He grabbed her shoulder quickly and she turned on him. One of her long knives drawn and at his throat. "I'm fine" She insisted a cruel smirk flaunting her features slightly..   
  
The girl silently sat curled up in a tree... it had started to rain slightly and a low chill had set in the air. Her blue bangs fell in her face lightly.. She was dreaming.. and a slight whimper escaped her lips. "Go away! I don't need your help!" "Fine I'll leave then!" A young girl ran from a building long blue hair hiding her face... and her tears. She was about 10 and pale. No one would help her.. And she was really hungry.. The old irritating ache in her stomach. No one was in the street all door shut to her. She looked around forlornly. Her eyes glassy with fear and exhaustion. Upsetly she started to cry again.. No one felt like helping this young child. She fell in the street running from the place.. Some of them had been watching her... they laughed scornfully making her whimper and cry harder. She wore an old dress and had only a thin silver bangle around her wrist. A horse reared before her suddenly and she blacked out Aoi awoke screaming in terror. Someone's voice greeted her though her gray bleu orbs wide and her hands shaking when she stopped. She looked to her side to see a silvery haired being next her, "god do you have to wake up the whole damn ship?" He asked irritatedly she looked at him wide eyed. "Bad dream?" He asked quietly. "H-hai" She whispered weakly placing her head in her hands weakly. "Are you ok?" He asked next.. "why do you care? Shouldn't you be out killing Van Fanel?" "Um.. No Folken told me to look after you until you were sane enough to talk to him" She looked up at him, no longer wide eyes but an angelic form of weak innocence filled those eyes which were usually cruel and filled with hate and slyness. "Do you feel well enough to speak with him?" She shook her head slightly blue bangs falling in her face. She lifted up her arm looking the pearly white material "where are my clothes?" "You were soaked when we found you.... It was raining... your still very pale" He reached out and she flinched... so un characteristic of her, she was so jumpy now. Had it been her dream? Or something else? He quietly felt her forehead she was hot, she seemed a bit afraid. "Your ill." He stated lowly "I am not" She stated irritatedly... and he grinned. "That's better" He laughed she looked at him confusedly.. "you just laughed" She stated looking at a slight blush rise on his rather pale face..   
  
haha cliffhanger! 


End file.
